The End of the Rainbow
The End of the Rainbow — druga z trzech piosenek z odcinka specjalnego My Little Pony: Tęczowa wyprawa. W tej piosence, burmistrz Sunny Skies opowiada o Nadziejowicach, o dawno odbywanym Festiwalu Tęczy (ang. Rainbow Festival) oraz jak doszło do niespodziewanego zrezygnowania z organizowania go. Tekst (wersja polska) }} : Sunny Skies :: Co dzień pełno rozmów, sąsiad znał sąsiada :: Na ulicy wciąż powitań gwar :: Nie cichnął szum serdecznych śmiechów :: A gdy ktoś smutny był, to wsparcie miał :: Tak tu się żyło, gdzie jest koniec tęczy :: Nie złota dzban był skarbem naszym :: Lecz to, że każdy kucyk dbał tu też o innych :: Szczęśliwe chwile, radosne czasy :: I wspólne więzi, które mocno nas łączyły :: I tak było, gdzie jest koniec tęczy :: Mój dziadek pełen dumy wtedy postanowił :: Festiwal ku czci miasta musi być :: Więc powstał plan, pełno ciast, mnóstwo gości z wielu miast :: Co roku festyn był w miejscu tym :: I tak było, gdzie jest koniec tęczy :: Dziadek stworzył wtedy czarodziejski generator :: By zmienić niebo w kolorami jaśniejący strop :: Każdy wiedział, że gdy kucyk patrzy na to :: To ciemność mu nie grozi ani najczarniejsza noc :: Generator w końcu stał się mą własnością :: I przyszła moja kolej rzucić czar :: Ach, jaki to był piękny dzień, zebrali wtedy wszyscy się :: Wiedzieli, że nie nadejdzie cień :: Tam, gdzie koniec tęczy :: Lecz przyszedł czas zmian, sąsiad mijał sąsiada :: I rozmawiać już beztrosko nie chciał nikt :: Odeszły radosne dni już :: Na placu pozostał kurz i każdy w domu tkwił :: Myślałem: „znajdę rozwiązanie, mam wyraźny cel :: Ta większa, lepsza tęcza naprawi miasta problem” :: Ale silnej magii moc zniszczyła na dobre generator :: I to przeze mnie znikła tęcza, nie ma jej :: Dlatego więc w miasteczku małym tym :: Dlatego tu właśnie jest koniec tęczy Tekst (wersja angielska) }} : Sunny Skies :: Next door neighbors chatting over white-wood fences :: Stopping on the street to say hello :: When friends did well, we sang their praises :: Brought soup to comfort them when they felt low :: That was our town at the end of the rainbow :: No pots of gold or buried treasure :: Just everypony looking after each other :: The truest riches cannot be measured :: It was a lesson that had kept us together :: In our town at the end of the rainbow :: To honor our fine town, my Grandpa Skies decided :: To throw a party each and every year :: They planned for weeks, cooked for days, celebrated fifty ways :: So everypony would gather here :: In our town at the end of the rainbow :: Grandpa made a gizmo called the Rainbow Generator :: To paint the sky with lots of colors shining bold and bright :: To remind us all together we are greater :: And darkness never wins against the coming of the light :: Grandpa passed it on to Dad, then it was my turn :: To make the pretty rainbows in the sky :: It filled my heart with pride to see our whole town gathered gratefully :: Where we were sure there would never be :: An end to the rainbow :: Then fences went up, we lost track of our neighbors :: Each year passing, dimming spirits all around :: The happy days came to an end :: Nopony had time to spend together in the town :: I thought I knew exactly what the festival needed :: A bigger, better rainbow would surely make them see it :: But the extra magic was too much for the Rainbow Generator :: And I'm the one who brought the rainbow to an end :: That's how our town, our little pony town :: That's how our town saw the end of the rainbow en:The End of the Rainbow Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinków specjalnych